A Road to Travel Down
by coffeebeanner
Summary: This was orignially going to be a series, but now is listed at a one shot. A one shot of Sarah and Seth's wedding. Enjoy :)


**Author's Note: After watching Parenthood on Tuesday night (Forced Family Fun) I decided to do a Seth and Sarah story. I'm not sure how long this will be. I plan on making it between 4-10 chapters….but who know it could be longer :D **

**Hope you enjoy.**

_**A Road to Travel Down**_

_Chapter One_

_September, 1992_

"So you ready?" Julia hands Sarah her bouquet of flowers.

Sarah took a deep breath out, letting out a nervous sigh, "Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled to her twelve year old sister. "How's my veil? Is it straight?"

"You look gorgeous, Dear." Camille gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Mom." Sarah patted under her eyes with a napkin, catching a few stray tears that had fallen. "Look at me, I'm ruining my make-up." She stares at herself in the small hand mirror.

"Here, Sar," Julia walks over to her sister, handing her make up compact.

Sarah takes the cover up and pats it under her mascara smudge eyelids, "Better?"

"Perfect! No will know you were crying," Julia smiles before giving Sarah a hug.

"Thank you sis."

"Welcome," Julia says.

"Now Honey, why were you crying? This is your wedding day, you should be happy." Camille rested her hand on Sarah's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I am happy Ma; I guess it's just the hormones." Sarah placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing small circles on it. She walked to the mirror and stood in front of it, turning from side to side, "Are you sure you can't see a bump? Because I think I can. See," Sarah points to her abdomen, "That's a bump."

"Relax Sarah," Camille walks over to the mirror, "You can barely tell."

Julia standing in the back, smiles. "Yeah. You look really pretty Sarah."

Sarah smiles back at them. "Thanks! I think I am ready now."

Camille takes a second to fluff out her daughters gown and as she does Sarah things about the journey she is about to take. Marriage and Parenthood, two things she never thought she would even consider she was now terribly anxious and excited about.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Julia flies across the room to open it. "Hi Daddy!" She says cheerfully.

Zeek smiles down at his youngest daughter. "Hey bug. You look pretty."

"Not as pretty as Sarah," She told him in a matter of fact, manner.

This comment forces Zeek to look up at Sarah, dressed completely in white with the light from the window hitting her. She turns her head and smiles at him. "Hi Daddy." She turns around completely and adjusts her dress and steps forward. "What do you think?"

Zeek simply stares at her, "You've never looked so beautiful"

Sarah smiles and looks down, remembering how mad her father was when she told him she was pregnant.

"I'm going to my seat. See you two in a second," Camille and Julia exit the room. Julia make her way down the aisle as she took her place near the alter, the spot giving to her as the Maid of Honor. She smiles to her brother-to-be, Seth and to Adam who is next to him along with Crosby.

Back in the dressing room, Sarah still stood in front of the large mirror, touching up her nude shade lipstick. "I'm really glad you're here today Daddy…" Sarah says as she blots her lip with a Kleenex. "Thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle."

For a moment Zeek doesn't say anything, he simply stares at her then a smile plays across his mouth. "Of course, Angel. What kind of father would I be if I didn't give my little girl away on her wedding day?"

Sarah smiles showing off her pearly white teeth. "Thanks Dad."

Suddenly the famous music is heard, "That's our cue" Zeek says as he help Sarah off the small pedestal she stood on, "Ready to be a married lady?"

Sarah nods her head before breaking out into a huge grin. She links her arm with her father as they approach the double doors leading to ceremony. Once the double doors are opened, Sarah and Zeek take small, short steps down the aisle. Sarah glances and smile at all the familiar faces of her closest friends and family that all gathered together for her special day.

Once the father and his eldest daughter reach the end of the aisle, the Minister begins the marriage ritual, "Who chooses to give this bride away?"

Zeek says proudly, "Her mother and I do," he then kisses Sarah on the cheek before taking his seat next to Camille.

Sarah, as directed, takes a step forward next to Seth. Seth takes hold of Sarah hand and waits as Minister Joe continues.

"Dearly Beloved, Seth and Sarah have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their marriage – their wedding. We have all come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists."

Sarah gives Seth's hand a slight squeeze. They glance at one another and smile.

"By this ceremony you will become husband and wife, but the soul of your marriage depends on the constant renewal of the choices and promises out of love for one another you make today."

Minister Joe has Sarah and Seth face one another. This time is the first time Seth saw Sarah in full view. He grins widely thinking that he was the luckiest man alive to marry such a beautiful person. She was truly beautiful; inside and out.

"Life together will sometimes be playful and effortless, sometimes frustrating and difficult. Each day your relationship will strengthen if you choose to continue to love and honor one another."

In the audience, Zeek and Camille take each other's hand. Camille leans on Zeek's shoulder, resting her head upon it.

"Love is something beyond the excitement of romance and being in love. It is a committed, thoughtful decision. Love is nurturing. Love is listening. Love is caring about your partner. Love lightens burdens because you divide them. Love intensifies joys because you share them."

Adam, who stands near Seth, glances to the crowd, to his girlfriend, Kristina. He smiles and she smiles back.

"If you truly love you will always be loyal to one another. No matter what the cost always believe in one another, always expect the best of one another and above all else, always support one another in everyday living."

Sarah looks to Seth and can't help but gets teary eyed; she was ready for this step in her life. Even though this step may have been too soon for some other twenty-two year old, but with her it was different.

"It is the wish of everyone here today that your marriage bring each of you much happiness. Happiness in marriage doesn't just happen though. You must work on it. Remember to say 'I love you', hold hands whenever you get the chance, and at no time take the other for granted."

As if on cue, Sarah and Seth exchange a mouthed _'I love you.'_

Minister Joe continues, "For the beauty around us, the strength it offers and the peace it brings, we are grateful and honored to be a part of the life you have chosen to live as husband and wife from this day forward. Zeek and Camille, as well as Adam, Crosby and Julia, are happy to be here in support of Sarah. Although George and Victoria are unable to be with you, Seth, in this room today, we all acknowledge that they are here with you in spirit."

"Do you Seth, have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Seth says with a doubt.

Minister Joe turns slightly to Sarah before saying, "Do you, Sarah take Seth to be your wedded husband, to love him, to comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sarah flashes a smile to Seth, her eyes twinkle with glee."

"Seth will you please take hold of Sarah's and repeat after me," Minister Joe waits. Once the couple are holding one another's hands, he continues, "I, Seth, take you, Sarah,"

"I, Seth, take you, Sarah…" Seth looks deeply into Sarah's blues eyes.

"To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold,"

"…to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold…" Seth repeats.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"…for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Seth finished.

Once Seth is finished saying his lines, it was Sarah's turn. She was nervous; she hoped not to stumble over her words.

"Now Sarah, please repeat after me," Sarah nods slightly allowing the Minister to continue, "I, Sarah, take you, Seth…"

"I, Sarah, take you, Seth"

"To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold," the Minister carries on.

Sarah blinks, letting a few tears trickle down her cheeks, "To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold," Seth gently wipes the tears from her roughed cheeks.

"For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Sarah takes a few seconds to collect herself before repeating, "For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Minister Joe turns to Adam, "Rings please…"

Adam removes the rings from his coat breast pocket and hands it to Minister Joe.

"Seth, place the ring on Sarah's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Seth gently slides the sliver diamond ring onto Sarah's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sarah will you place the ring on Seth's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Sarah carefully tries to not drop the ring as her nerves take over. With ease the ring slides onto Seth's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another." Minister Joe states to the young couple, "Seth and Sarah, you have exchanged your promises and given and received rings in my presence. By these acts you have become husband and wife."

Sarah and Seth grin with happiness, "According to the laws of the state of California, I hereby pronounce you are husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Seth gently pulls Sarah into his embrace and giving her an appropriate passionate kiss. They turn to their family and friends and descend down the aisle, for the first time as a married couple.


End file.
